The Silent fighter
by The-Angelic-Diablo
Summary: You may think He is a weakling. But when he need to, the slient fighter Jax will speak his mind loud and hard.
1. Meet the Guys

The Silent Fighter.

Installment One of Three

Note to Readers: I don't own any of the characters you are about to Read about Except the Main character, Jax. Kingdom Hearts doesn't and will never belong to me.

Chapter 1: Meet the guys

"Jax, Wake up dude. Damn it man, your lazier then Sora." Screamed a 17 year old Boy, blond hair in Spikes Everywhere." Lazy Bum.

"Leave Jax Alone Cloud. He didn't Sleep till 5 in the morning." replied another blond haired boy, same still of the older one. He was Cloud's nephew, and had the same looking hair, despite what they tried to do about it.

"WHAT!!!!!!" Yelled Cloud, seemly pissed off at the fact that their first day of school was today, and they got 2 hours sleep." Did Sora get Mountain Dew again Roxas?"

"Yes Cloud. Here, I'll get Jax." Grins Roxas, the Twin of Sora and Jax's Sworn Rival, fighting over a Girl them new from childhood named Namine." JAX, NAMINE'S HERE LOOKING FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Just as he told Cloud, Jax was up, Dressed, His Black hair the same Style as Clouds, all the Strife Boys had the same hair style, and Jax was Clouds younger brother.

"Namine is here????" Replied Jax, his Clothes for school on. His black Normal half zipped hoody and a Baggy Grey Shirt. Blue jeans and Vans." Roxas, I really hate you."

"I know dude, but we got School in an hour." Replied the grin Roxas, pouring a Bowl of Cereal.

"Morning guys." Replied a Brown haired Boy same age as Roxas and Jax. He was Sora, the second Nephew of Cloud, Twin of Roxas and Jax's Best friend.

"Morning Sora. Hope you like dishes." Replied Cloud. He Took Sora and Roxas in after the Death of their Parents. Better then Living with their other Uncle Sephiroth, who was either in Jail or passed out in an alley way. He'd Rather be Treated like their older brother then an Uncle, but they'll call him that to show their pissed off.

"TENSION!!!!" yelled Cloud as the boys lined up. It was Sora's Idea for the house hold. Cloud was the General and you where His army. You did what you were told.

"SIR YES SIR!" the three replied in chorus.

"At ease You Jokers. Eat up and be ready for school in 45 minutes. I have to be at work same time you do." Replied cloud, standing straight up." Dismissed." he finished with as the boys walked off to finish getting ready." And Sora, I find you drinking Mountain Dew; it's Dish Duty for a mouth."

"DAMNIT Roxas!!!!!!!!!!!" Both boys yelled at Roxas, who locked them out of the bathroom.

Well, I hope you liked Chapter one Everyone. Chapter 2 will be coming soon. Review. And Peace out.


	2. The passing of Tea

Chapter Two: The Passing of Tea

"Let's go guys." Shouted cloud, who was waiting at the doorway. You got 20 minutes."

At the moment he said how much time was lifted, the three boys walked down, grabbing there bags and skate gear as they walked out, throwing there bags in the back and climbed in, Jax in the front with cloud, followed by Sora and Roxas, then their bags and boards." Let's go Cloud." Called the boys at once.

After their 10 minute drive, the car came to a sudden stop as they walked out, grabbing their stuff and walked away." Bye." they said again, skating off to the back of the school. After they got their, they saw a Group of kids walk up to them. 3 guys and 1 girl.

"_Already, though I wouldn't see his ugly mug for a few more minutes" _though Roxas.

"_Wow, I well sorry for that girl, having three guys as friends."_ Though Jax.

"_I wonder if that little dude in the Blue cloak ever passes out from the weather???_" though Sora.

"What do you want Seifer?" Commended Roxas

"Is that anyway to greet an Old Friend?" Replied the boy in the front. He was Seifer, the school bully and his gang. He tortured Roxas and Sora for years after Jax and Cloud move to town do to Jax was always sitting back, never noticing they were there, and told the twins to do the same. This really bothers Seifer, because he wanted to be noticed and would raise more hell to get you to.

"You betta not bortha us this year, ya know!" replied the seemingly retarded baboon behind Seiler. He was Rai. Often the butt of the jokes due to the fact he couldn't count past 11 without using his toes, literally. He was Seifer's right hand man due to the fact that he may be a moron, but he had raw force.

"mocker." Replied the sliver haired girl, Pointing to Jax She was Fuujin, but she'd kill you of you called her by that. Everyone but the teachers knew that. She hated Jax due to than fact when they first met 4 years ago, he wouldn't say much either. This made her envious and though he was mocking her quite behavior. She may have not looked tough, but like Jax, she was well equipped with the knowledge of pressure points in one's body, once knocking an entire gang alone.

Looking up from his bag, Jax stared at her." Hello Fuu." He stated, pulling a thermos out and poured the steaming contents into a small cup, slowly sipping away at this. Anyone that didn't know Jax, though it was Coffee, or some type of heated alcohol. But to The Strifes and Fuu mainly, they knew it was Tea. She was partnered up for a Report where you had to conduct an Interview with your Partner. They replied with paper written answers due to the fact that they never talked. And Ever Since, they passed notes, but still hated each other.

Extremely confused on the friendly gesture, she glared at him." Good. Tea?"

Jax, glaring back." Yes."

Seifer, getting pissed." Shut up Poser!" yelled the angry Seifer, remarking Jax's hip-hop attire." Never talk to anyone of us unless you're told to by me, got it?"

Jax, with Sora and Roxas, walking by, putting a new cup in Fuu's hand." Crystal Clear, Buddy boy."

Fuu, staring at the tea for a minute, then noticed it was her favorite kind and slowly drank it." Thank you Jax." She called after them, then yelped, knowing she spoke more then her normal 2 words.

"FUU?" Called out the short boy in the blue cloak and a weird hat. They never knew the boys real name, so they all called him Vivi. He didn't mind, but even his parents called him that." You said more then two words, you ok?"

Fuu didn't seem to hear her small friend, confused over the fact that a boy she hated and though mimicked her handed her a cup of tea. She knew that he wasn't Japanese, seeing he said he was Hawaii 4 years ago. But he acted like he was. She knew that a Cup o f Tea between to enemies meant a Truce. _"Did he want to be…friends?"_

What did Jax meant by the Passing of the Tea? Will Seifer, do anything about it. Will the others be entered into the Story??? Check Chapter 2, coming soon


	3. Learning More

Well everyone, this is the third chapter. Will anything happen between Jax and Fuu? Read to find out.

Disclaimer: i don't own anything from this story but jax.

Chapter 3: learning more

There were many things to be learned about Jax. Why did you go to school with tea everyday? Why are you always quite? These were things Fuu wanted to ask. She knew that Jax wanted to be friends, why else place a cup of tea in her hand?

"Jax….friends?" muttered the girl, seemingly confused by the days starting events.

"Hey Kairi, Namine!" Yelled the hyper active Sora and as skipped down the hall towards them

"And the Day begins Nam." Giggled the red haired girl to her Best fried. She was Kairi, Sora childhood sweetheart as his mom called them. She knew it made him blush thinking about him with her as boyfriend-girlfriend. They were still best friends and knew a lot, if not everything about each other.

"If he's on Soda, then yes, yes it wills Kai." Replied the Blond pale skinned girl. This was Namine, Kairi's best friend and the reason for the fights between Roxas and Jax. Jax always won, and then sulked because Namine would nurse Roxas to felt health again, only for him to get the shit kicked out of him again.

"Hello Namine" Replied Jax, standing behind Roxas." How are you today?"

"I'm good Jax, thanks for asking. How are you?" she kindly replied. Jax could feel Roxas staring daggers into his chest.

"I'm good, but I feel a little uncomfortable with Roxas Staring at me."

"_What the hell. He didn't even look up at me and he still could tell."_ Roxas thought.

"See ya guys, I have Created Writing next." Called Jax, walking down the hall.

"Me too." Replied Yuffie, getting Jax into a head lock." Hi there Jaxy"

"Yuffie, call me that again and I'll tell Axel." Replied Jax, breaking the Ninja's Grip.

Gasping, she backs away." You don't have the ba…."

Fuu, cutting her off, walking past them." I wouldn't." puts the cup in jax's hand, continues to class." Creative Writes, right?"

Jax, looks at the cup, then to Fuu, then Yuffie, walks." Yup."

The three walk in, seeing Will turner as the teacher." Hello Class, I am mister Turner. Today we will be starting the Year with a Paper. You all have to write a paper on a Interview you do with the Partners I pick for you. First. Yuffie and Demyx. Axel and Selpie. Fujin and Jax."

Jax, nearly falling out of his seat." Ah Bloody Hell man. Why must I be the one in the line of fire?"

Yuffie, grinning." What, afraid of a _girl_?"

Fuu, grins somewhat." Answer."

Jax, staring Yuffie in the eyes." Mention this to Namine, and I will hurt you. You forget I know your Weakness."

Yuffie, backs into her seat, shaking.

Jax slides over to Fuu. Goes to write on a piece of paper but she stops them." Why did you stop me?"

Fuu sighs." I'm not...afraid to speak like before."

Jax, grins." I can tell. So, let's start. Full name??

Fuu sighs." Fujin Asakara"

Jax, writing it down. "Age, birthday, natural hair color, eye color, Best friend. Enemies, favorite Drink, favorite food, most listened music, least listened to."

Fuu, sighing again, knowing this would be the most she ever said at once." 15, April 27, 1991, black, green, Seifer, Hayner, Tea, Pizza, Hip-hop, Heavy Metal."

Jax, writing them down." Ok, your questions?"

Fuu, looks up." The same as yours."

Jax, nods." Jax Alex Strife, 15, December 24, 1991, Blond, red, Sora, Seifer, Monster energy drink, Chicken wings. Hip-hop, Classical."

Fuu, nods." Why do you hate Seifer?"

Jax, sighs, rolls up the sleeve of his sweater, revealing a Knife wound down his arm.

Fuu, shocked." Seifer did that?"

Jax, moving it back down." Yeah, I was playing basketball with my Friend Yuffie and he attacked us."

Fuu, resting a hand on his shoulder." I'm sorry."

please review. chapter 4 coming soon!


	4. How Could You?

Disclaimer: I do not own KH.

Chapter 4: How could you?

20 minutes later and 3 more cups of Tea, Jax and Fuu Made their way together to their next Class, Health with Mister Sparrow. They made it their and the teacher left a note, saying he wasn't going to be there, so they could just relax and Nap, or talk for the girls case. Jax decided to take a Long Cloak from his bag and lay down on the window Sill. His opened the window and sat there, falling asleep with the help of the Heater.

Fuu sat quietly near Jax, Drawing a Picture of him in her notebook. She was a great Artist, winning a contest in 7 Grade for her Drawing of Seifer Rai and Vivi. Seifer A course went home sick half way though his first Period, Texting Fuu, but not telling her Where he had hid himself, but the messages he Sent where Confusing. She decided to write them down on a Different Page.

Seifer Text[9:34 Am Fuu, How is everything without me there?

Fuu's Text[9:36 Am everything is fine. Jax hasn't mad a Move on Vivi or Rai today yet. I don't thing he plans to.

Seifer[9:45 Am where is Jax located in the class?

Fuu[9:49 Am The Heater near the open Window, Why?

Seifer[10:07 Am I see him. He won't bother us ever again

Fuu[10:10 Am. What are you planning Seifer?

Fuu[10:15 Am Seifer???

Fuu[10:25 Am. What did you do?

No one knew what had Happen but Seifer, but when Fuu Shook Jax to get him up, he didn't move, Roxas and Sora Saw this and went over." What are you doing Fuu?" Calmly asked Sora.

Fuu, getting worried, she pulled the cloak off of Jax's Body, Falling to the ground and gasped at what she saw, everyone did. They Saw a Blooded Jax. A bald Jax. Everyone knew that Jax was into Japanese Traditions and whoever did that knew that disrespecting a Warrior meant cutting his Hair off. Jax didn't even know. Fuu just sat there, tears Streaming down her Face as Sora Grabbed his phone and Called an ambulance to get Jax's Medical Treatment for the Stab wound. No one knew who would Attempt to kill Jax, until Fuu found a Note hidden in Jax's left Fist. It was From Seifer saying that this would happen to her if she told the police anything. This made Fuu Cry more, as Roxas kicked the wall. She didn't know that Seifer did Injury Jax 4 years ago like he claimed, until she saw the blood pooling around his limp Body. Fuu Requested to go with the Strifes, but they said they couldn't go, so they let her go.

"Jax, I', sorry, I'm so sorry." Cried the tearfully girl, looking at her Fallen Friend as tubes where connected to his body."_ How could you Seifer. I mean Fist fights are fine by me, but this. How could you?!?"_

What's going to happen To Jax, Seifer and Fuu? And I have a Surprize For the next Chapter. I new Character made by my Friend the Randomchinesepanda


	5. Addition to the Gang

Well, chapter 5 is here and My friend Yuffie[RandomChinesePanda to most on here is going to be helping me out with some Idea's.

RCP-yayerz

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this Fanfic but Jax. RCP owns Kita.

Chapter 5: Return of a Friend

All of Jax's friends were in the waiting room that day, but Rikku. She said she had to meet for someone and she'd bring her over to see Jax. No one knew what happened to Jax. The doctors said he may need a blood transplant due to the loss. That made Namine and Fuu Cry more then they were when they saw him bleeding. Yuffie was complete bummed out due to her best friend may not be alive anymore. And not any amount of Mountain dew or Energy Drinks could make Sora or Roxas Hyper and good inside. Demyx just sat there next to Fuu, trying to calm her down. Even Vivi and Rai came to pay their Respect to Jax.

"I didn't think someone would do tha, y'know?" Claimed Rai, patting Vivi on the shoulder.

"Ya Brotha, I never thought Jax fighting would come to dis, I'd stop him awhile ago." Claimed Rai's Younger Brother Wakka.

On the other side of Town, Rikku was waiting sadly at the airport. Not ever the arrival of her Twin sister Kita would cheer her up, as she hugged and buried her face in her sister's shoulder.

"Ri, what's wrong?" Asked the Blond girl. If anyone would claim to be really close to Jax, it was Kita. She saved him from getting jumped in the third grade and they were best friends every since. Rikku knew she'd be as heart broken as everyone in the waiting room, so Rikku didn't answer.

"Kita, I think you'd see for yourself. Let's get your Bag Kit-Kat." Replied the teary Blond girl, trying her best to grin.

Rikku, getting Kita's bags and putting them in the back of Rikku's car and drove to the Hospital.

"Rikku, why are we here. And why is all of Ja… JAX!" cried the girl, running inside to find her friend. Sees Fuu, knowing from letters From Jax that she and Jax were enemies." Where's Jax? What did you do to him?" Cried the girl, her own tears streaming down her face. ready to punch Fuu till she felt onto Demyx, not ever knowing who he was, just crying into his shirt as he patted her on the back.

Sora, no emotion on his face. Looked up from where he was trying to calm Down Kairi and looks at the Doctor, who was somewhat grinning." Doctor, please tell us, will Jax's live.

The doctor, Jax's blood on his coat." I can't tell you for sure."

All the girls, a fresh wave of tears coming down from their eyes, ever Rai, Axel, Sora Roxas and Wakka were tearing up, all thinking that their Close friend was dead.

"Since when have I known a Bunch of Cryin' sissy?" Called Jax's as he was wheeled out on a Bed.

Kita's face light up hearing her old friend's voice." Jax? Is that really you?" Asked the tearfully Kita, everyone looked up to see a Bald Jax laying in a Bed." The one and on... Kit-Kat? That's what Rikku's Surprise was?"

"Jax!" came from every mouth in that room as they all rushed over to him, looking around at him.

"Thanks guys, this means a lot. I'm even glad to see Rai and Vivi Here." Replied Jax, sitting there.

"Ya man, we couldn't see ya go down like this Man, Y'know?" Called the Teared up Rai, holding out his hand to Jax." We cool Brotha?"

Jax, looking at everyone and reaches into his pocket, handing Sora a ten dollar Bill." Sora, we can't have a Greeting of three more friends into this group without a Proper Toast."

Vivi and Rai smiled at their new friends as Sora passed a Can of mountain dew to them all, Jax getting up off the bed and grins." To good health and Great Friends. Cheers Y'all." Commanded Jax as the cans clicked together and some soda Feel out onto the bed as they all drank the sodas as New Friendships began.

I'd like to thank RandomChinesePanda for Creating Kita for me. Please Review


	6. He's Back

Ok everyone, chapter 6 is here.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the story but Jax. Random Chinese Panda owns Kita

Chapter 6: He's Back

Cloud was glad to see his little brother was ok, but agreed not to send Jax to school till his hair was grown back, and knowing the Strife boys, he'd have a full head of hair within 3 or 4 days. Much it Jax's surprise, Cloud agreed to let Sora and Roxas stay out too. Kita and everyone came after school to hang out and give them there Stuff from school. Ever Fuu, Rai and Vivi came by to make sure Jax was doing on. By the time Jax had his hair grown back, it was the next Monday. He went to school, dressed not in his normal Japanese Attire, but it baggy blue jeans and a baggy shirt. He looked at everyone starring him, knowing what happened to him and stayed out of his way. He knows who it was. He saw a piece of paper fall from Fuu's book bag one day and read it. It was Seifer's Note. Jax never told Fuu, because he was going to beat Seifer within an inch of death and make him beg for forgiveness.

"Jax, I see you're back today." Called Kita, she came over, hugging her friend.

"Choking, not breathing." Replied Jax, grinning." Thanks for the welcome Kit-Kat. But I have a kid to beat. the hell out of." He said, his eyes refilling with hate.

Jax walked to the sports closet and find what he was looking for. They keep most of the schools cleaning supplies in here, and he find and dragged out everything he saw. From folding chairs to torches they used for the seniors dance at the end of the year. He told Rai to tell Seifer a lie. Rai and Vivi knew it was Seifer, and they were degusted with that they former friend had done. They even agreed to help him in the fight. Even Fuu had sworn her loyalty to Jax and his friends.

"Jax did WHAT to Fuu?" yelled Seifer, smoking in the boy's room again.

"He attacked her Seifer, Fuu's in the hospital and Jax called you out. He wants to fight you now, Y'know!" replied Rai. Rai signed up be accident to the schools drama club, thinking the form was for baseball. He wasn't that bad at acting, so Seifer was sure to buy this.

"That punk is dead for sure this time. Let's go boys. This is for Fuu." Vowed Seifer, finishing the cigarette and walked out. As they made their way down to the basketball court, they found a lot of kids were they and a door was attached to the cage siding. Jax was standing in the center, everything Jax and the gang pulled out laid out around them." Your Dead Punk." Yelled Seifer, climbing the side due to the door was locked.

Thanks for Reading. They Asskicking of a Lifetime is in the next two chapters. Please Review and Thanks for Reading


	7. Blood for Blood Pt1

Chapter 7: Blood for blood Pt.1

As Seifer Closed in on Jax; Rai, Fuu, and Vivi Pretended to Cheer for him, making Seifer even more cocky then he was as he walked up to Jax," You Dug your own grave punk, giving me these Weapons."

Jax, grins as he picks out a Kendo stick from the Martial Arts Club." That's the Difference between us. You need weapons. I enjoy they pain that Bring." Swinging at Seifer, hitting him in the leg hard, and then twice across the back, breaking the stick. Grabbing a Steel folding chair that he throws at him, it bouncing off his skull."Sora, Start the fighting music."

Sora, hitting play on a Boom box as the song "Murder Rap By the Insane clown Posse" starts playing as Seifer looks up, his forehead bleeding as he rams the edge of the chair into Jax's Ribs, then across the top of the head.

Jax, getting up, punching Seifer in the face, followed by a Knee to the Chest then a Back Spin kick." You can't beat me Seifer!" now full rage, breaking on of the unlit torches across Seifer's head, his face almost full in blood.

Seifer, at this time getting annoyed by Jax, so he grabs his lighter and thinks, turns the switch to full blast and turns, flicking the switch and blasting Jax in the face with a Fire ball before punching him in the face.

"Sora, you have to stop Seifer! He's going to kill Jax!"Yelled Kairi, a worried face looking into Sora's eyes.

"I'm sorry Kairi, but Jax Requested that none of us Interfere in the fight."

"_Seifer is gunna Pay for hurting Jax… Y'know!" _was the thoughts going though Rai's, Vivi's, Fuu's, Sora's and Roxas. Basiclly everyone was going to get them a Few Hits on Seifer.


	8. Blood For Blood Pt2

Chapter8: blood for blood, pt 2

"Go Seifer, kick that bastard's ass."Yelled an annoying Blue Haired Girl. She was Angel Johnson, the most stuck up spoiled brat after Paris Hilton. She was Seifer's girlfriend and often the reason kids got beaten up. She'd attack them when their backs where turned to give Seifer the upper hand. To bad Kita had a problem with Angel and wouldn't let her near Jax."Go Seifer!"

"Angel, can't you see your boyfriend is getting the asskicking he deserves?" Yelled Demyx, trying to get the girl to shut up.

"You're just mad because you're a gay asshole that no girl would ever date. You have a better change being an Emo freak then some girls Boyfriend." She yelled back. Demyx accourse wasn't the most popular kid in school, but he was one of the best Sitar and guitarist the School even seen. He just looked at the ground and walked away, not daring to look back at the fight." Aw, did I hurt the poor babies' fellings?"She yelled at him, making Demyx run, embarrassed because he was known not to let anyone take crap about him.

Seifer, now in control as he just repeatedly kicked Jax in the head. His eyes still affected by the fireball to them." I told you I was going to break you in half punk. Rai, Vivi, Get in here so we can finish him!" he commanded, driving the heel of his boot into Jax's temple again.

Rai, quickly climbing the fence, hopping down and finding a slam pipe and Vivi finds a baseball bat. Rai walks up, aiming a kick at Jax's ribs which didn't hit to anyone that wasn't pay close attention.

Seifer grins."Vivi, crack his moth…." Just as he was going to finish that word, Vivi did something that made everyone gasp. He hit Seifer with the bat. Right into the ribs. Seifer just dropped as Rai and Vivi rained a series for kicks and weapon attacks on their former leader. Helping Jax as and putting some water into his eyes to help the burning." Let's finish this, Y'know!" Said Rai, holding up a kendo stick to Jax. Who grabs the handle, holding it above his head as everyone started to realize that Seifer no longer had a Gang to back him up. Jax then did something that mad everyone gasps. He grabbed a Bag Fuu throw over the cage and dumped it out. It was Thumb Tacks. But not a hand few. Thousands of them. All of them serving the same purpose. The scar Seifer's back. Seifer had earlier taken off his shirt to Choke Jax with it. Now he must have been mentally kicking himself for the mistake as he was picked up by the throat by Jax and slammed back first on the tacks hard, his body rolling in pain. Next Fuu climbed the fence, punching Seifer in the face as Sora and Roxas climbed over, taking on of the wooden Tables from the side of the fence and setting it up as Jax made he way to the top of the fence. Sitting with one leg on each side with Angel trying to shake the fence, making Jax Wobble.

"Get away From him Paris Hilton Wannabe!"Yelled Kita, smashing Angel's Face off the Cage before chasing her off.

Jax, now with one foot on the top of the Cage one on his knee. Looking at the knocked out Seifer on the Table a good 15 feet below him. He carefully moved his second foot up, placing it on the Cage as he grin, wiping his hair back as his held his arms up, doing the Shocker the Sora one day made up. His thumb holding his ring finger down as he held the others together straight. He jumped with a flip, going back first onto Seifer chest as the table broke. Jax jumped back up, hearing Kairi and Namine Yelling oh my god at the top of their lungs. He wasn't done. Rai and Roxas set the 2 tables up as Fuu grabbed a ladder, watching the slow, bloody Seifer get to his feet.

"Seifer, Consider this my Notice of Quitting the Telight town Disciplinary Committee." She told him, rammed the top of the ladder into his face, making the cut on his forehead bigger and Deeper. She picked him up, placing him on the Tables with Sora's help. Roxas then handed a Bottle of Lighter Fluid to everyone as the poured it on the bottom 2 tables, as Jax pour some on Seifer's body and the upper 2 tables. Jax Grinned as Axel, the school's known Pyromaniac lit the tables on fire. The flames incasing Seifer's body as Jax made one last Journey with Roxas on 2 separate ladders, Roxas doing a Leg drop across Seifer's neck and Chest and Jax with a 630 splash, a 2 flip drop across Seifer's burning body. Sora and Vivi came soon after with fire extinguishers. They got the 2 Strifes out, leaving Seifer there in pain, bloody, burned, and beaten. Rai and Axel Held up Jax, as everyone watching had cheered. They knew they had to get out of there fast which they did, leaving no signs of anyone of them being there.

No one knew where Demyx went that day, all they knew was he changed fast; cutting his hair and dying it sliver. He began wearing all black, ever some make-up. No one knew Angel's words had gotten to him till it was too late. He wrists where Scarred and Abused by a Blade. And no one could stop him.


	9. I love you Demyx

Chapter 9: I love you Demyx

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, I only own Jax, and had a brainfart of Angel Johnson. My friend random Chinese panda owns Kita.

Demyx has changed over the past 3 weeks. He doesn't talk to the gang anymore, he turned punk, and he always keeps his wrists hidden from view. Kita has become one of Demyx closest friends the past few weeks since she moved into twilight town. But then the fight between Jax and Seifer happened, and no one has seen Seifer or Demyx since. Fuu, Rai, and Vivi have recreated the Twilight town disaplanary committee with Cloud as the boss. The only thing wrong is with Demyx. No one can get him to talk. Not even Kita.

"Sora, I'm worried but Demyx. What is he's doing Drugs! What if he's doing Coke?" asked Kairi, worried about her rather weird friend.

Roxas, standing up fast." No coke, pepis!" He yelled, trying to make then laugh, which only he did before Kita, slapped him."Owies."

"It's not funny Roxas, no matter how many jokes we make about it, Demyx is abusing his body. He's cutting himself and we're all worried." Cried Kita, tears forming under her eyes as she cries on Sora's Shoulder.

"Man, she must really like old Dem, huh Jax?"Asked Fuu, smiling at Jax.

"I guess, I mean, I don't really know what goes on in that girl's head." Jax responded.

Demyx was sitting alone, on the other side of the café with a small pocket knife, the blade stained with his blood as he craved what Angel told him. Kita walked by and read the words quickly."Demyx is that why you're cutting yourself, because of what Lil' Paris said?" asked the teary Kita as she sat next to him.

"Yes, yes it is Kita. I have to agree with her. I'll never have a Girlfri…." He was cut off by Kita kissing him, pulling back after a second.

"Care to reconsider Demyx?" She asked, kissing him again." I love you Demyx."

"I love you too Kita." Said Demyx, grinning as he hugged her.

"Aw, there cute together, huh Sora?" asked Kairi, smiling slightly.

"Kairi, don't get any ideas." Laughed Sora.


	10. Lil Hilton VS Kitkat

Chapter 10: Lil Hilton vs. Kit-Kat

Demyx and Kita have been dating for two weeks after the she stopped Demyx from cutting himself, and Angel has been on their case about it, calling Demyx an emo freak and Kita a nerd lover. It didn't bother Demyx, or anyone else in the gang, Till Kita finally snapped during Gym.

"How's it feeling dating an Emo Freak you motherfucking cunt loving bitch?" Asked Angel, before she was punched in the face by Kita.

"How's it feel being punched in the face Demon Spawn?" Asked Kita, punching her again before kicking her. The kids circled around watching the fight, which was many Kita Punching the kicking with Angel trying to claw Kita's eye's out.

"Let's see that Emo freak love a mutant bitch like you." She asked before getting her Fist stopped Demyx as Kita punched her in both eyes, waving her hand in front of her face.

"You can't see me bitch." screamed the pissed off blonde as she spits on Angels face, kicking her in the head.

"Sora, Kit-Kat lost it!" Yelled Namine, Kairi and Fuu, Motioning Roxas, Demyx, Jax, and Roxas over.

"Kita, Stop!" Yelled Demyx, grabbing her around the arms and chest as he dragged his pissed off girlfriend off the bloody Angel.

"Demyx let me go! I'm going to kill that bitch!" yelled Kita as she kicked away from him.

Demyx, picking her legs up, kissing her to calm her down. "Kita, calm down, please." Begging.

Kita, now crying for some reason as he carried her off, hugging him, seeing a tiny trail of blood on Demyx's head." You ok Demmy-kins?"

"I'm fine, are you ok Kit-Kat?" he asked kindly, as he sees her nods, kissing her forehead.


	11. Enlisting some Help

Chapter 11: Enlisting some help.

A Few weeks have passed since Kita's fight with Angel. And Jax was falling more and more in love with Fuu. He could read her body language around him and could tell she felt the same. He wanted to plan something special for her. He Decided to Ask Kairi and Namine for help. He left a note in their Lockers so he could meet with them. And it wasn't hard for the two girls, seeing Jax always ate outside to avoid a fist fight trying to defend Rikku or Paine. They Met and with his help, climbed into his Eatting Tree to talk.

Namine, giggling as she sat on Jax's cloak he wore. He rarely ever went without it." So, Jax, you need our Help? To what do we owe this honor?" She asked with a slight bow. This time it was Kairi's Turn to have a giggle fit. She thought Jax was joking about needing girls Help, but one like into his green eyes told her another Story. She could tell he wasn't lying.

Kairi, Stops her giggles." I'm sorry Jax, I thought you were joking around about needing our help." Why couldn't you ask Fuu, or Rikku and Paine, or Kita?"

Jax sighs again." Because I couldn't ask Kita, Rikku or Paine because they can't keep a Secret. And Fuu is the one I need the help with. I want to plan a Party for her birthday, but I have no clue what she would like to do."

Kairi and Namine, grins as they both Hug Jax." Aw, Jaxy has a Crush." this made them both giggle more. Taking they seats back on the coat." We'll be glad to help you Jax."

Jax, smiling, hugs the girls back." Thanks. It means a lot seeing as I try to do everything alone. You find out what she likes to do for fun, and some other things and I'll get it." Climbs off the tree and waits for the girls to drop down to him.

Kairi, dropping down, landing safely in Jax's Waiting Arms. Then Namine, but Jax Didn't have his balance, causing them all to fall, the girls landing on him." Sorry Jax."

Jax, getting up, grabbing his cloak and grins."Tis ok."


	12. Surprise!

Well, here is chapter 12 of my story. This one well have the use of Aimidea borrowed from Randomchinesepanda's Fanfic. I will put their real names next to their Screen names.

Chapter 12: SURPRISE!

Kairi and Namine Told Jax that one of them would be in touch with info updates for the surprise party. Ever Sora and Roxas said they would pitch in with the cost. Vivi and Rai told them Fuu loves to swim, so that is what Jax was planning. A Pool party at their house. They had everything. A Decent size in ground pool. A Surround sound system hooked up in the back. A place to set food and drinks up. Even a small stage for when Jax and the others decided to play. He was sure Fuu was going to love it. He even got her front row tickets to a fall out boy concert in a few weeks. Roller bladding with Sora and Roxas home. Grins.

Jax, tossing his skates to the side." Guys, I told everyone to meet us on Aim, so log on ok?"

Sora and Roxas, nodding as they run to there room logging on.

Jax, logging on, invites everyone to the chatroom.

Silent fighter has Joined the chat.

Silent fighterJax.: thanks for joining the chat Guys

Sora's Girl has logged on

Sora's GirlKairi: How many times do I have to tell you Jadex…I'M NOT A GUY!!!!!

Stupid grinner had logged on

Stupid GrinnerSora: Calm down Kairi.

Silent fighter: And never use my real name

Lilbluedude has signed on.

LilBluedude:Vivi: Hi guys… and Kairi.

Sora's Girl: Atleast someone remembers I'm a girl.

Blond boy has signed on

Blond Boy:Roxas: what I miss?

kitay has signed on.

KitayKita: Hi Everyone.

Sneakytheif has signed on

the great ninja has signed on

SneakytheifRikku: HIYA!!!!

The Great ninjaYuffie.:Hi!

Blond Chick has signed on

Blond Chick:Namine Hi everyone.

Dumb monkey has signed on

Dumb monkey:Rai Hey Peeps, it's Rai, Y'know."

Silent Chick has signed in

Silent chick:Fuu Hi Jax, everyone.

SF: so, everyone coming over at 2?

Everyone but fuu:Yup

SC: what's going on at your place?

SF: come and find out.

And with that Jax closed the chatroom, setting the rest of the stuff with Kairi and Namine's help. By 1:30 they had everything set up and the only person that needed to cone was Fuu. Demyx , Axel, Rikku, Yuffie, Kita, Rai and vivi where already there. Jax waited outside when he saw Fuu climb out of a Car with a Pale blue Shirt and dark green shorts on."Hi Jax. Where's everyone else?"

Jax, grinning slightly."Follow me and find out."Walks to the gate to the back and opens it, covering her eyes as he brings her to the center of the yard."SURPRISE!!" was the only word that came out of everyones Mouths. Fuu was too shocked to speak.


	13. To be loved

Sorry it took so long to write, I have been busy and Stuff, so here is the long awaited Chapter 13

Chapter 13: To Be Loved

Fuu just looked around the backyard, all her friends, a Swimming Pool, Live music and a DJ, and a mountain of Presents." I don't know what to say?"

Sora, grins." Then go change, and Happy Birthday Fuu."

Demyx, playing Happy Birthday on the Sitar as Everyone Sang for her. After being gone for 5 minutes, Fuu came back down in a pale blue two-piece bikini." Well, Let's PARTY!" she yelled, jumping off Of Axel's back into the Pool, Followed by everyone else, except Jax, who was Setting up a Set of songs.

Fuu, laughing, tackles Jax into the Pool. Gets out, then Dives into the Pool, doing a Flip seen Used by Jax in the fight against Seifer, landing on Kairi and Yuffie.

Demyx, on the Mini Stage as Jax went up, flick a Switch and Picked up his Guitar, tuning it before plugging the Cord from the amp in. Roxas and Sora Came up, grabbing drumsticks and standing by a Keyboard. Axel was setting up the pyrotechnics as Jax Started Playing the notes.

Jax, singing "to be loved" by Papa Roach." This is for the birthday girl, Fuu.

_Listen up, turn it up and rock it out  
party on, I wanna hear you scream and shout  
this is real, as real as it gets  
I came to get down to get some fucking respect  
taking it back to hardcore level  
you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal  
taking it back to hardcore level  
you better be ready, put your pedal to the metal."_

Sora Screaming into the Microphone." _Go"_ as everyone else sang to chorus

Demyx, the one mainly singing the next part with Roxas.

"_Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
and I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved"_

Jax, stepping back forward as he sang the song

"_I want domination  
I want your submission  
I see you're not resisting  
To this temptation  
I've got one confession  
A love deprivation  
I've got a jet black heart  
It's all fucked up and it's falling apart _

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved 

_I've got another confession  
I fell to temptation  
And there is no question  
There was some connection  
I've got to follow my heart  
No matter how far  
I've gotta roll the dice  
Never look back and never think twice _

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved

Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your fucking neck

Take your past and burn it up and let it go  
Carry on; I'm stronger than you'll ever know  
That's the deal; you get no respect  
You're gonna get yours  
You better watch your fucking neck

Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved  
Whoa I'll never give in  
Whoa I'll never give up  
Whoa I'll never give in  
And I just wanna be, wanna be loved….. PAPA ROACH!" Screams Jacks, diving into the Pool as the Fireworks went off and everyone cheered. 


	14. Thanks for the memories

Chapter 14: Thanks for the memories

Kicking up fast to get some air, Jax was jumped on by fuu, who hugged him tightly. Knowing he had gave her the best party ever. They ate some cake, and started opening presents.

Kairi, wearing a Pink 1 piece bathing suit. Hands Fuu a gift." Happy Birthday Fuu."

Fuu, opening it, finds a beautiful pale blue sparkling dress." Oh my God. Thank you Kairi." Hugs Kairi till Kairi was a dark red and was pulled out of Fuu's death grip.

Fuu did the same to everyone. Demyx got her a FOB poster, Sora got her a New Skate board, Roxas got her the helmet, Rikku got her the safety pads, and Namine got her a new Life insurance policy. Vivi and Rai gave her each a 25 dollar card to the mall. Kita got her an Amp. And Axel got her a double necked signed guitar from Gene Simons, along with a picture off Kiss in face paint.

Fuu looked around, but couldn't find a gift from Jax and was disappointed. She dragged Him inside and started yelling at him, fresh tears running down her face." WHAT, YOU COULDN'T GET ME ANYTHING SO YOU THOUGH A PARTY WOULD BE ENOUGH. YOU'RE MY BOYFRIEND JAX, YOUR SUPPOST TO GET ME THE BEST GIFT. I THINK we sho…." She was caught up when Jax, tapped the wall, and a box fell onto her head. She unwrapped it to find a Fallout boy t-shirt, 2 backstage passes and 2 front row tickets to their next show. "Oh my god Jax." She slumped onto her knees, ashamed of her self for even thinking that Jax, the most wonderful guy in her life, would ever be as cheap as she just accused him.

Jax, smiling." Happy birthday Fuu." He helped her to her feet, wiped the tears from her face and went to kiss her when he was jumped on by Rikku, kita, Kairi, Namine and everyone else."Owwies."

Rikku had the young couple in a headlock." SOOOOOOOOOO ROMANTIC nice job Jaxy-kins."

Jax, shooting her a death glare." I'll forget you ever said that."

A few nights later, Jax drove fuu with his new car, to the concert. They walked up to the door, handing the guy the tickets and ran inside. Over the next few hours, they dance, sang, started a moshpit, and got to stage dive. But at the end of the concert, something went wrong. Jax went up to stage drive, and as he did, someone hit him in the head with something, he felt to the floor like a dead wait as fuu tried to rush to his side, but was held back by a unknown man. The two guys were the returning Seipher and Va'an, who was Fuu's old Boyfriend. Jax was wheeled out on a stretcher and loading into the ambulance. It started driving away when Jax jumped out, attacking Seipher as he dragged him into the back with him, and in a twist of fate, the automobile Blow up.

During the explosion, Va'an knocked Fuu out, and kidnapped her, not knowing that the silent warrior was standing on the roof of the building, alive and looking for revenge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well Amigos, this is the end of the first installment. Come back to see if Jax will get Fuu back. in the second Installment(still working on the name) their will be love, friendship, death, and the return of the Silent fighter Jax Strife. plus, a Surprize return. Tune in, and peace out!


End file.
